You're My Possession Chapter 4
by Ebi-Kun
Summary: I am sorry that this is such a late chapter but I have been so busy with work and school so ppl that are super patient thank you and those that requested a Lemon here you go Ebi-Kun Out ! Oh and ps I mad a new series its a yaoi but not reader insert but it is much appreciated if you read a review it Danke!


**You're My Possession **

**Chapter 4 (LEMON)!**

**Okay so I am so so so so so so so sorry at how late this installment is but I am currently on spring break now so I will update now as I am roasting in my room.:0 **

**Thank you for the comments and such and here you go for all those who requested a "Citrus-y fruit to with this since you and Greedy are in a limo and he be feeling you up ;)**

**Warning: Lemon, Sex, Graphic Sex, Biting and all the things that go with lemons!**

**18+ **

As pants slowly started to pour from your now chapped lips and you could feel a slight heat coming from you privates. It was obvious you were breaking. You knew it and He most definitely knew it. He caused it! "You look so delectable right now~" He whispered seductively in your ear causing shivers to rack your spine. " Nngg~" was all you could say as a response. His left hand was on your lower back holding you in place. His right hand was groping your defenseless breasts. His mouth was just smirking as you were a mess on his lap. "U-Uh S-Sir we are here." Says Oncie with a bright red blush dusting his cheeks. _Awww so cute! ~ _You thought as you smiled at him then realized you were a mess. ((A/N: I am so evil:D No lemon for you just yet~)) "Che. Couldn't you have drove slower? I was getting acquainted with my new pet." Greedler says with a smirk and a wink to you. You look away. "Come, (Y/N), Welcome to your new home." He says motioning to a huge mansion. Your jaw dropped. "Like what you see? ~". You closed your mouth and started walking up the steps of marble. _I refuse to be wooed by him. _You thought with a frown, _but I will admit it's a nice house..._ You shrug at your thought. "I'll get your bags Mrs. (Y/N)." says Oncie going to the trunk. "Wait Mrs.? When did I become a Mrs.?!" You turn around to bump into Greedler who wrapped his arms around my waist. "When I first saw you~ From that point on you had no choice but to be mine~" He said pulling you close. "That's not how it supposed to be done." You say in a whisper. "Huh? I didn't hear that love~" "I refuse..." "Refuse what?" Greedler says tilting his head to see your face. "I refuse to be yours! I refuse everything!" You say pushing him away. You realized what you did but it was too late. There was a growl then a sudden pain in your stomach, then the swaying of being on someone's shoulder. _Well shit..._ was your thought while Greedler carried you into the mansion up the grand stairs and down a long hallway to a bed room where he plopped you on the bed. His last remark before he locked the door was, "Think about your choices. Not many options left Love~" He strained out the 'Love' part. As the door slammed and you were left to your own mind.((A/N: Reader –chan was not punched in the stomach Greedy just picked you up so roughly that it hurt~ So ya Reader-chan an still have babies~ Hint Hint Wink Wink?))

~Time Skip~ (Brought to you by My Lucky Charms that a Leprechaun stoleT^T)

You had fallen asleep in the room. The bed was so nice, soft and silky. It was tempting you and you fell to temptation. You were dreaming of meeting a guy that was perfect but he turned into a monster and that when you were awoken by a kiss on your forehead. "Love...wake up..." You stretched and rubbed your eyes. Sitting up you looked at Greedler. "Hmm?" "I'm sorry…" You blinked. "What?" "I am sorry." He repeated more slowly. He did say it. "For what exactly?" You ask with hesitation._ Everything…say everything…_ you hope. "For being so rough I was just angry...and I wanted to apologize and I have now~ "He says and you lose what small strand of hope you had. He pushes you down and starts nibbling on your neck, he licks over the sensitive flesh were he bit you previously that day. A moan slips out of you and your mind comes back to the present. "Ahh!" He found your soft spot on your neck. He attacks it grazing his shark teeth against it, suckling on it. He grinds his hips against yours and it feels like a shock wave of pleasure just washed over you. You grip his jacket and hold on so tight your knuckles turn white. "Ah! Hah! " "That's right scream for me~" He whispers in your ear as he licks the shell of your ear. He rips your shirt open and sits up and stares at you while he rids himself of his jacket and shirt. You blush brightly and try to cover yourself. He grabs your hands with one hand and traces your stomach up to your (F/C) bra and grabs the middle of it pulling slightly so your breasts pop out. He grins hungrily and dips his head down and licks between them. Your face is burning. "Ah! Haah! N-No! AH!" He blows on your nipples causing them to become erect and he grabs one with his free hand and the other with his lips. His hand pinches and pulls. His lips pull and suck on the other. Your moans are the only thing you can hear at this point and the thumping of your heart. The pain and pleasure are just too much. Your legs twitch and rub together as you feel and uncomfortable heat coming from your core. "P-Please" He stops his ministrations and looks at you licking his lips. "Please what love? ~" He says looking down at you smirking. You felt so dirty but it felt so good. "P-Please f-fuck me." He gets off your hips and let's go of your arms. You watch as to what he is doing. He shuffles down and unbuttons your pants. He pulls them down teasingly and a gust of cold air hits your core and you moan. "Ah!" "You're so wet~" He states and pulls the matching underwear off. He lifts your legs up and puts them on his shoulders. You look at him through half-lidded eyes and you see his head dip down. You feel something poke into your core and then he finds a little pleasure button and that sends you seeing stars."AHH!" _He is licking there?!_ You thought as you form silent screams. After he finishes he unzips his pants and you look at him. _It's huge h-how...oh god... _yor thoughts are intertupted by a finger breaching you. You squirm and try to get away. It felt odd. Then another and this one brought tears to form. The third had you crying and Greedler just kissed the away. Whispering sweet nothings to you. He propped himself between your legs. You hooked your ankles around him which made him smirk "Breath in." He said and just as he did he entered you and it felt like you were ripping. Your eyes were clouded by tears. _It hurts so bad! _Was your thought and he didn't move after entering you. He kissed away your tears and waited for you to show you were ready. After a few minutes you nodded telling him you were okay. After that he smirked and pounded you into the mattress literally. He moved at an animalistic speed. He found your G-Spot within a few thrusts and you were seeing stars a knot formed in your stomach. At the pace he was going you came and he did inside. You felt it leaking out. You felt full and your body hurt. "Any objections to being a Mrs. now?" He said lighting a cigarette and inhaling deeply. You look at him and say "Yes I do..."


End file.
